You Decide!
You Decide! is a group of polls in What's New Blog. They include votes where player can pick an item or a feature that will be in Club Penguin from a few basic options. Voting is done in either an ordinary poll or by commenting in the comment section of the blog. List of You Decide! polls 2009 April 8 The poll from April 8, 2009You Decide!, April 8, 2009 (results). was for selecting a new medieval-themed background for the next month. The winning background was the Castle Hallway Background. The results were announced on April 13, along with a sneak peek to Medieval Party 2009. May 6 The poll from May 6, 2009,You Decide!, May 6, 2009 (results). was for picking a color for a wig from 3 color possibilities. The winning wig was The Electric. The results were announced on May 11, 2009. June 10 The poll from June 10, 2009You Decide!, June 10, 2009. was for picking a new pin. The winning pin, the Beach Umbrella Pin, was released on July 17, 2009. While the bucket option did not win, a similar pin called Beach Day Pin, was released coincidentally on June 11, 2015 (although the pin in the poll more closely resembled the bucket seen at the Beach). July 8 The poll from July 8, 2009You Decide!, July 8, 2009. was for picking a T-shirt. The options were "The Moondrop", "The Tux-T" or "The Splatter". The winning shirt was "The Splatter", which was named Splatter T-Shirt, and was released on August 7, 2009. A similar item to "The Tux-T", the Classy T-Shirt, was released afterwards. August 5 The poll from August 5, 2009You Decide!, August 5, 2009. was for picking a furniture item. The winner was the Green Puffle Beanbag Chair. November 28 The poll from November 28, 2009You Decide!, November 28, 2009. was for picking a prize from the upcoming mission 11. The winning glasses were option 2, the Spy Goggles. 2010 January 6 The poll from January 6, 2010You Decide!, January 6, 2010. was for picking a new play to add to that year's Penguin Play Awards, and which plays from the 2009 Penguin Play Awards to include this year as well (the play with the least votes was removed). The winning play was Underwater Adventure, and the play that did not make to the Penguin Play Awards was The Penguins that Time Forgot. January 23 The poll from January 23, 2010You Decide!, January 23, 2010. was for voting to which snow sculpture an artist would make to Club Penguin for the Quebec Winter Carnival. February 10 The poll from February 10, 2010You Decide!, February 10, 2010. was for picking a new item with a special action. There were three nominees: *A shovel that digs. *A jackhammer that makes flowers. *A jackhammer that makes trees. The item that won was the jackhammer that makes trees, and was called "Green Hard Hat", and was released on April 1, 2010. April 28 The poll from April 28, 2010You Decide!, April 28, 2010. was for picking a new hat for the upcoming june party. A traditional poll was held and the options were: #Squid Lid #The Bucket #Old Boot The results were disclosed three days later, and the Squid Lid won the poll by a large margin. "The Bucket" came in second place, and after one year, it was renamed and redesigned as the Bucket Hat. June 21 The poll from June 21, 2010You Decide!, June 21, 2010 (results). was about picking a new Card-Jitsu power card. The winning card, the Island Lifter 3000, was announced on November 20, 2010 and reedemable from Trading Cards on November 25. 2011 June 21 The poll from June 21, 2011You Decide!, June 21, 2011. was for picking costumes for the upcoming Fall Fair. The two costumes with the most votes won the contest. The options were: #Goat #Pig #Rooster #Horse #Cow The Cow Costume and Rooster Costume won the contest. A different Horse Costume was released afterwards. 2012 July 24 The poll from July 24, 2012You Decide!, July 24, 2012. for picking a new costume. The winning item, the Pizza Costume, was released on October 4, 2012. October 23 The poll from October 23, 2012You Decide!, October 23, 2012. for picking a prehistoric-themed costume. Options one and two were released during the Prehistoric Party 2013, and were named Furry Togs and Great Bone Cloak. 2015 January 13 The poll from January 13, 2015You Decide!, January 13, 2015. for picking a musical hairstyle. The options were a green, purple, red, and blue wig. The winning option was the blue colored wig, The Rocker-chic. It was released at the SoundStudio Party. April 6 The poll from April 6, 2015You Decide!, April 6, 2015. for picking a costume for the May 2015 edition of the Penguin Style. The options were "Apple", "Knight" and "Alien". The Apple Costume won and was released on May 6, 2015, 1 month after the poll. 2016 March 18 The Poll from March 18, 2016You Decide!, March 18, 2016. for picking an official name for the Sasquatch. The options were "Bronk", Scruff", "Reginald", and "Sam". The Sam option won. May 30 The Poll from May 30, 2016You Decide!, May 30, 2016. was for picking customizable items. Spike Hike wants to know what items the community wants to be customizable in Project: Super Secret. August 18 The Poll from August 18, 2016 You Decide!, August 18, 2016. followed the same aspect of the later from May 30. Megg asks: "If you could wear swag from past Music Jams, or even create a new item, what would you choose?". See also *What's New Blog Sources and References Category:Miscellaneous